Cock Stress
by Psycho Maddy
Summary: There may be moments in the life of a man to which he's not ready. Getting old is normal but not always easy. It may affect your heart or cause stress...


_Hey, I'm still alive! Now, I have a sore throat, fever, my eyes burn and my dog died recently. So I do hope this is readable but don't blame - too much - if it's not. I'm working on Surviving's sequel. Two chapters ready and writing the third but still have to type. The title is...well, the best I could find! I'd never thought about this subject until last year's Xmas Party but my father's cousins were talking about it and saying how it bothers them. Gibbs is already the Silver Fox so why not?! Let's not pretend he's young... Hope you all have fun!! xx_

_

* * *

_

Jenny pushed Gibbs into the room, until his back hit the wall.

She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously "Hi" she whispered.

Gibbs grinned and she leaned up, meeting him halfway. Her lips rested against his gently in a chaste kiss.

"I missed you" she whispered, leaning to kiss him again. This time her mouth molded against his and his bottom lip was trapped between both of hers. She dragged it with her as she pulled back and then released it.

The eyes that met her gaze were not the same blue they'd been a minute before.

"You gonna have your way with me against the wall?" Gibbs whispered.

Jenny cocked her head to the side and seemed to consider it for a second. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. His arms slid around her waist and he pulled her flush against his body. Even with her heels on, she was left on her tiptoes. She let go of his shirt and slid her arms around his neck. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"It's tempting" she said while her hand started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Her nails scratched the back of his neck and sent a shiver through his body.

Jenny smiled at him, satisfied with herself "It's been a long day and I deserve to go to bed" she whispered before kissing him.

She ran her tongue along his lips and he parted them, enough to catch the tip of her tongue and brush his against it. Her lips were soft against his and she welcomed the warmth of his mouth as her tongue teased him in its way past his lips. One of his hands left her waist and entangled in her hair, keeping her where he wanted. He grabbed a fistful and pulled her head back so he could look her in the eyes.

But seeing the way she was looking at him, how her eyes had darkened and the intensity of her gaze, the only thing he could think of was kissing her again. She saw the look in his eyes, the hunger in them and smiled wickedly at him, scraping her nails along his nape. He didn't fight the shivers it sent down his spine. He simply leaned closer and bit her jaw.

"You're such a little tease" Gibbs muttered against her skin. He tilted his head and found her neck. He nuzzled gently, pulling her back aside to nip at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Her head fell back, her breath got heavier, and her hand grabbed a fistful of his hair. Her lips were slightly parted and when he pulled back to look at her, she still had the dazed expression on her face. He didn't hesitate and kissed her, his lips pressing hard against hers. The strength surprised her and gave her no other choice than to open her mouth to him. His hands slid down her waist, trailing down her sides and feeling her curves. They found her butt and gave a gently but firm squeeze, moving then to her thighs, pulling them apart. In one fluid motion, he was wrapping her long legs around him.

Jenny cupped his face in her hands and attacked his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other hot and wet. He kissed her hungrily, forcing her mouth to open wider to him. Jenny moaned inside his mouth and her nails dug into his neck. Gibbs started moving them towards the bed as his hands played with her shirt. Her tongue moved against his, drawing him into her mouth, and he almost lost his balance. Luckily, the bed was right there. They fell to the bed together with him on top. He pressed his hips against hers and she wrapped her legs around him, raising her hips to meet his movement.

"Jethro" she groaned as he lowered his head to nuzzle her neck.

She took advantage of that and titled her head to bite his neck. His arms faltered beneath him and he had to pause before divesting her of the shirt she was wearing. It exposed her bra and the flawless skin of her chest and stomach. He took care of the front clasp and moved the material aside to expose her left breast. His tongue found her nipple as his mouth closed against the soft but firm breast. He sucked hard, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh, and she let out a ragged breath. Her hands slid down his chest and found the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He pulled back to help her take it off.

"Someone is feeling wild tonight" he said, smirking at her.

"And someone is having way too much fun teasing me" she replied.

He shook his head "I don't know what you talking about" he said

He reached out and exposed her other breast, holding as much of it in his hand as he could and massaging it slowly.

She arched an eyebrow at him "Of course you don't" she mumbled.

Gibbs cocked his head to the side before leaning over and tracing the underside of her breasts and her ribs with his fingertips, causing her skin to break into goosebumps.

"You're just horny" he whispered.

Wherever he touched the heat spread through her body. His eyes shone with mischief as he lowered his head and his chin touched her skin. He smirked at her and stuck his tongue out, grazing one of her nipples, his eyes never leaving her face. She drew in a breath and he smirked pleased with himself. He gave her one last look before taking the nipple between his teeth, sucking hard and fast until she gasped.

Her head fell back "Why can't you just listen?"

He did the same with the other breast and she closed her eyes. She could feel his smirk against her skin.

"Bastard" she said.

He pulled back laughing, kneeling in front of her, and she glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender. Jenny looked at his smug face and sat up to kiss his neck, feeling his pulse against her lips as her hands trailed down to the waistband of his pants, her fingers sliding between his skin and the fabric.

"Get on your back" she told him.

He gave her a suspicious look but did it anyway. Jenny got on her knees and straddled him.

"I was having fun" he pointed out.

She nodded and lowered her body to his, kissing his jaw. Gibbs laid there content to have her attention as she trailed kisses all the way to his earlobe and put it into her mouth. His hands grabbed her thighs out of reflex.

Jenny chose that moment to press her hips to his and he hissed, tightening his grip on her thighs. She used her hands to frame his face and leaned down to kiss him. Her body rubbed against him again and his playfulness was gone as he attacked her mouth, bruising her lips in a not so gently kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his hands moved up and clutched her butt, pressing her against him, his hardness against her core.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Her hand played with the hair on his chest before she pulled back to take off both of their pants. He didn't argue.

She trailed her hands down to his waistband and licked his bellybutton.

"Jen" he growled.

"Got distracted" Jenny said. He could hear the smile in her voice and she licked it one more time before taking off her pants.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked at his pants and touched him with her hand. His hips buckled before he could even realize it. She smirked and ran her hand along him, tracing him through the fabric and squeezing playfully.

"Jenny, are you taking this thing off or not?" he asked impatiently.

Her response was to yank both his pants and boxers off of him. And then he felt her before he could see it coming and the temperature in the room seemed to rise as his tip grazed her center. He raised his head to look at her as she lowered herself onto him and felt the heat all around him. His eyes ran up her body, caressing her stomach, her breasts, till he reached her eyes. She met his gaze and lay down on top of him. The movement caused enough friction to make him grab her hips. Her whole body pressed against his and all of a sudden her face was inches from his.

"Give a man some warning before you do that" he muttered before pulling her head closer to his, fisting one of his hands in her hair.

She had to move to kiss him and he gave one thrust as his lips found hers. Her mouth opened as she gasped and he used it to his advantage, invading her mouth with his tongue. She took him greedily and his hips moved of their own accord as she sucked on his tongue. He dove into her slowly and deeply.

She broke the kiss and whispered breathlessly against his lips "Jethro, fuck me"

His tongue went out and traced her lips as he closed the distance and kissed her again. Soon he was the one on top. She ran her hands up his bare arms and across his shoulders as he positioned himself and started moving. His mouth attacked her neck, his hips moving in long, deep thrusts. Her hips met his and he rolled his hips. Her head fell back against the pillows as her body arched.

His hand trailed up her leg and pushed it slightly to the side before the thrusts became faster, until they found just the right angle and speed. Her nails scratched his back as her hands slid down the hot slickness of his body to find his buttocks and pull him closer. She moaned into his ear and he responded by trailing open mouth kisses along her neck and jaw. Her hands clutched at the soft flesh as the thrusts changed from deep and slow to fast and deep. Whimpers and moans echoed in their ears as they lost control over their bodies. She pressed his body closer, wrapping her arms around him. His hands slid under them and pulled her hips to him. Touches and kisses lost themselves in the moment as the waves of pleasure threatened to engulf them.

* * *

Jenny woke in the middle of the night when Gibbs got up. She blinked her eyes sleepily and watched him walking to the bathroom still naked. The sound of the toilet flushing followed by running water convinced her to close her eyes and wait for him to get back in bed. When it didn't happen, she opened her eyes again. She ran a hand through her hair and yawned. Another two minutes passed by and she was still waiting for him.

"Jethro?"she called for him, her voice heavy with sleep.

She got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He almost bumped into her when she reached the doorway.

"I'm fine" he mumbled as he passed by her.

Jenny frowned. She shook her head and went back to bed. When he moved to the other side of the room, she frowned again.

He had his boxers on his hands.

"Are you leaving?" she asked incredulously.

"No" he said as he moved to put them back on.

"Then what's going on?" she said, sitting up.

"Nothing" he shrugged.

She watched him closely as he moved towards her and slipped under the covers beside her, as if nothing had happened. She stared at him.

"You're hiding something" she simply said, lying down beside him.

Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes "I'm not hiding anything" he insisted.

Jenny lay on her side and moved closer to him until her head could rest on his shoulder. It took some time but he eventually put his arm around her. She brushed her lips against his shoulder, her fingers toying with the hair on his chest.

"Maybe there's something you don't want me to see…" she trailed off.

He gave her a pointed look "You saw it"

She raised her head to look at him "What is 'it'?"

"You saw it" he repeated.

She stared at him and he held her gaze. With a sigh, she put her head back on his shoulder. She traced his jaw with her thumb.

"You not gonna say anything?" he asked, looking at the ceiling.

"What do you want me to say?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs sighed heavily and Jenny snuggled closer, wrapping her arm across his chest. When he didn't say anything else, she moved her hand to his face and turned his head. He looked at her blankly.

"I didn't think it would bother you" she admitted "It's completely normal"

He glared at her "Yeah"

She smiled "Jethro, you're getting old. Did you really expect it to stay the same forever?"

"I never thought about it" he shrugged and his lips pouted.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips "It doesn't change anything. You still charming, handsome and" she trailed off "well gifted" she added with a smirk.

Gibbs ran his fingers absentmindedly while still looking at her "Hopefully I'll be able to say those same words when it happens to you" he said, now smirking.

"Bastard" Jenny said as she hit him on the shoulder "Here I am, trying to sheer you up and that's what you say"

He gave her one lingering kiss on the lips "Better?" he asked as he pulled back.

Jenny shook her head "No boxers"

He glared at her but didn't move.

She sighed "Jethro, so what if you have some…"

"Jenny" he threatened.

"… cock stress" she said with a smile.

He stared at her until he couldn't hold back and laughed "Cock stress?" he repeated.

She shrugged "You prefer white pubes?" she asked in a whisper.

Gibbs glared at her so it was a no.

Smiling sweetly, she let her hand slip under the covers and stroke him through his boxers.

"What are you doing?" he asked surprised.

"Relieving stress. It's not good for your heart and we don't want that" she explained, pushing his boxers down.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded "But how are you going to make sure you have the right spot from here?"

She smirked "Can't you tell me if I got the right spot?" she asked, as her hand moved along him.

"I think it's better if you take a look. Don't want to take any risks" he said.

His hand found hers and wrapped it around him.

"That makes sense. You never know, stress may kill you without proper care" she agreed.

She straddle his legs, her hand still on him, and leaned closer "Tell me what you think" she said with a wink.

The next thing he felt was her tongue hot and wet on his tip and he reached down to run his fingers through her hair.

All of a sudden, he didn't mind getting older anymore...


End file.
